Every Medic Is Needed
Log Title: Every Medic Is Needed Characters: Backblast, Inferno, Skuld, Soundwave, Spike, Starlock, Stormfront, Swindle, Deathsaurus, Discretion, Imager, Ironhide, Optimus Prime Location: Fortress Maximus Medical Center Date: September 23, 2019 TP: The Fallen TP Summary: In the aftermath of The Fallen's attack, everybody with medical abilities is called upon to do repairs. Everybody. Category:2019 Category:Logs As logged by '' Skuld '''Log session starting at 16:27:08 on Monday, 23 September 2019.' Starlock gives a flat look. "Long as it's off, and the safety is on, and in the words of my teacher 'No weapons in the medbay'" She'd say dryly, mimicking a certain /someone./ She'd then huff. "...Proper weapon safety procedures being ignored is how this whole mess started." She'd muse quietly. ''' '''A larger red form steps into the doorway; bearing a similar shape to Optimus, but a bit shorter and with different accents. the mech doesn'tlinger outside instead stepping in carrying a triage kit in one hand and a larger medical pack on his back. "I see the crew is as merry as ever," he offers as he looks around the medical bay. "I also ran across someone willing to help all of us get pached up a bit more quickly." With that Inferno steps further into the room, moving from bed to bed and checking on everyone. Skuld struts into through the door of the Medical Center, throwing her arms wide, hammer in hand. "Rejoice! The great Skuld is here! I am an angel of mercy. And adorable, too!" Backblast chuckles quietly, unplugging himself from dialysis once the machine stops whirring. The Purple (well mostly white at this point from most of her fireproof paint being burned away) mini-bot just kept her optics in a flat position at that introduction and shook her helm, she still had a resting scowl on her face and nodded. "Good to hear uh.. Inferno, right?" Had she seen him once before? she couldn't remember, but she recognized his voice form the communlink. ' ' ''' '''She'd look up at Backblast and nodded. "Better?" she'd question. Swindle blinks at Starlock. "Y'know, I *am* a weapons smith, right?" he says. "I've forgotten more about weapons safety than you know. I'm not about to start shootin' up this place. Especially since my own repairs aren't done yet." Inferno looks at the Combaticon as he gets closer. "I'm glad to hear that you won't be doing that, and you can put your guns away while you're enjoying your break from the rest of the Decepticons we'll be happy to see you're patched up. If you'd rather fiddle with them you can do so outside of Autobot territory, and let the tender mercies of the Decepticon medics see to your injuries... I'm sure that can be arranged." Skuld brightens. "My once and future test subject!" she declares at Swindle. "You have returned to me!" She twirls the mallet in her hands. "Let's play doctor." Inferno blinks at Skuld, "Or... I could just let her fix you up instead..." Swindle grunts. "Fine, but nobody touches my scatter-blaster but me," he says, sulkily. "She's unique." He blinks, looking over at Skuld, his mouth falling open. "...Uh...I..uh, I think I'm good," he says. "Would really rather not get any dents pounded into me, y'know?" "No, actually." Starlock admits rather bluntly. "I issue that warning to everyone who does that in here." She'd vent. "S'nothing personal...Just something both taught, and unforntally, experienced, by us who run the medical bay." She'd shake her helm, she could not count the number of times she had to yell at someone not to have weapons in the repair bay. ' ' ''' '''She'd then quirks a ridge as she witnessed all this. Backblast stays quiet in his cot Inferno chuckles, "I'm sure she would just use that to take them out." The big medic does set the extra medical supplies aside as he gets to work on Swindle. "You can keep your weapons, and I will make sure that no-one under my command touches them." Skuld disappears the mallet away into subspace and holds up her hands, looking innocent and perfectly unarmed. Harmless, really. Then she puts on a mad scientist grin and pulls out some tools before advancing on Swindle. Swindle cringes back. He's seen the mad scientist grin before, after all. He does work with Mixmaster. And it's currently a toss up whether Mixmaster or Skuld's grin is scarier. "Uhhhh, is *she* under your command?" he asks Inferno, voice a bit too high-pitched to be entirely casual. Soundwave is completely still wherever hes being kept. Swindle is on his own with this scientist. Primus be with him! Starlock /glares/ the cute, older mini-bot has a mean look of her own, the hidden resting /bitch face/ she hides. "Behave." She warns. "....I've been periodically working on some of those injured after First Aid took care of /most/ of my wounds." She'd report to Inferno, looking up from the cot she was sat on, and puffed a cheek, knowing what she was doing. ' ' ' '"...Ratchet took me off duty till I was fully repaired, but I felt it... That we needed as many hands as possible with all the injured and refugees." She admits, no point in lying about it. Inferno turns to look at the Junkion. "She is an ally, and I suppose she would fall under the medical division -if- we were to classify her function. Which would mean, technically... yes." He shrugs, "Who's to say if she'd listen though." The big red mech turns to regard Starlock, "True, we do need as many hands to aid as possible, and seeing as you are 'officially' off-duty our ally here can take your place. As for behaving, a little good natured ribbing does help to assess your patients mental acuity and reflexes." That all being said he does proceed with the work of getting the Combaticon closer to fighting fit. Stormfront is laying on his medical berth faceing the wall. >> Inferno finishes the repairs on Swindle. << Skuld menaces Swindle a bit more before turning and looking sweet and innocent again while facing Starlock. "For a dead man, you look pretty good," she comments. "Almost as good as I do." She looks around for other vict-er, patients, and her optics fall on Soundwave. "Oooh! The music man!" She skips over and takes out her tools again. "Look at him, all helpless," she coos. "I shall name him Squishy and he shall be my squishy." Swindle does not leap to Soundwave's defense, due to the Decepticon principle of Better You Than Me, Fam. He looks up at Inferno. "...thanks," he says. "So...we won, right? That -- that *thing* is dead, right? He's not coming back?" Soundwave would be terrified probably. If he was awake. Instead, he stays perfectly still through Skuld's visit, completely at her mercies. Skuld 's repair style is certainly intimidating. She works quickly and is entirely willing to pull out parts to tinker on before returning them to their place, rather than taking the slower and more careful route of working with them in situ. Still, she seems competent. The comical sound effects and odd poses may be strange, but it doesn't seem to hold the Junkion maid back. Starlock just smiles darmingly. "Good~" She'd simply responds before continuing her report work, humming out a song as she does so. Starlock did raise a ridge at at the Junkion, but needed to remember, Junkions were /weird./ She'd shake her helm again. ' ' "...Yeah.. He's dead Swindle, nothing to worry about." she'd smile over. Inferno nods to Swindle, "From what I hear, yeah." The medic pulls off a cracked and blistered piece of armor from his patient before replacing it with a brand new piece. Swindle grunts, shifting position to try and get more comfortable. "Good," he says, simply. "Some fraggers need to be dead and that guy was most of 'em." Soundwave resembles that remark! But knows they're taking about the Fallen. He stays still through the repairs, most likely either deeply unconscious or in stasis. Starlock looks up a moment, feeling a familiar itch. "...Riight, be careful when around Soundwave.. I think with being unconsciousness like he is.. I think his Outlier abilities are not being as well controlled, thus seeping out and naturally attempting to read others." She'd explain, looking away from her work, to the others, befre looking at the new report on one of her holo-screens Soundwave and all of his powers are just...quiet. Its odd but hes very quiet. Normally he'd be trying something but hes not. Swindle blinks. "....wait, what?" he says. "Slag, slag, slag, ok, there's something you're supposed to do: recite primes -- the numbers, not the guys you call leader. That's about the only way to keep the mind-reading sleemo out of your head." He looks as if he sincerely believes this, but then again, this is a mech who practices his sincere faces in the mirror, so... Inferno stops in his work as Swindle reacts. "If that's the case then he's just getting information on your armor and condition from me. Which I expect he already knows." Skuld blinks up at Starlock. "We'll have to find a way to fight Gundam ZERO's influence," she comments. She takes a break from repairing Soundwave to start pulling parts out of her pockets and start tinkering. GAME: Skuld PASSES a TECHNICAL roll of Immense difficulty. Soundwave isnt reading right now or recording anything. Half of his parts are out on a table being worked on by Skuld, afterall. Hes as still and silent as a toaster, really showing little to no signs of life. Hes not gray though so thats something. Starlock gives Swindle a flat look. "No Swindle, that doesn't work... Fairly I know how to block him out, but it's.. not really a /healthy/ manner, and I'm pretty sure not a lot can do." She'd comment dryly, making a face but.. she shrugs off whatever it was that made her make that face. Swindle grunts. 'Yeah, well, not really worried about him reading *your* mind, now *am* I?" he says. "You don't hafta share a faction with him." Backblast blinks "Gundam Zero?" He blinks. "Oh! The Silver Shouter?" While Inferno has worked with Junkions he doesn't always try to decipher what they mean, and this time is no different. Mainly because he's busy with something else just now. "I don't think either one of us is getting the better end of this particular scenario." The 'Bot gets back to work taking out the rest of the dents, cracks, fire damage, and just ruined pieces of armor on Swindle. Swindle sighs, sounding almost contented as Inferno works on him. "Yeahh, I'm at least gettin' repaired," he says. "S'better'n the alternative, that's for sure. So...next question, me an' Soundwave, are we prisoners or is this one of those 'enemy of my enemy' things?" Starlock closes her optics for a moment. "No.. No Swindle I mean I actually know a lot of about Soundwave's abilities.." She'd muse before continuing to work on her datapad. "I believe the orders were.. make sure you where repaired, then let ya go if I recall?" She'd question tiredly, trying to remember last nights orders from Ratchet and Prime. Soundwave is as still as he has been all day. Every now and then theres a beep from a nearby monitor, b ut otherwise, nothing. Skuld suddenly stands up from her crouch of fevered tinkering with some kind of weird, oversized helmet covered in the sorts of kibble you see on the cover of a really cheesy sci-fi action magazine. "Da da da daaaaah!" she Zeldas. She turns around and jams it down over Soundwave's own helmet. "That'll take care of the snoops from Moscow." And she goes right back to working on Soundwave's internals. Soundwave 's body stays still as the helmet is placed on. His optic band is still dark, his internals still fried. If he was ever 'transmitting' anything hes not now. Starlock's perk up and she glances over, pursing her lips, pouting. "Excuse me, I was having a conversation there." She'd huff... Yes, anyone could realize she meant She'd been having a mental exchange with Soundwave. She'd mumble but let it slide... That last thought she got from him, doesn't settle with her and keeps glancing at his diagnostic. Inferno says, "Orders or not I'd be willing to give you a both a pass for helping all of us out, Swindle." Backblast blinks a moment and looks between the two. He quietly moves over to Soundwave, pulling off the headband - but he remains stood there, ready to shove it back in place in a heartbeat. "You're gifted too?" He asks, tilting his head to Starlock. Swindle jerks his head back up, as if waking back up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, cool," he says. "I'm good with that. I mean, s'not like we hadda choice, but yeah, I'm good with walking outta here." He shifts in his seat again. "I wanna make sure the rest of the team's okay. I heard them giving orders for Blast Off to go after that...thing. Dunno where the others might be." Starlock glances back. "Hm? no, I'm just..." She'd spin her wrist, looking for the words. "..Broken." She'd finally say. "So I've had to learn to cope with a lot with the mental stuff, Why I said Rung was going to have field day with me, /again/" She'd chuckle as she kept working. ' ' ' '"...I've also known Soundwave since the early days of the war." She'd nod. "Was once held captive by the Decepticons too, learned my PTSD and depression created mind fog is a /great/ way to make it harder for him to find what he needs." Inferno stands up as he finishes with the Combaticon. "Obvously it willl take a bit for the patches to integrate into your frame, and you'll need to get them painted. Other than that you appear to be fully functional." Backblast laughs softly. "Starlock, please." He shakes his head, taking her hand. "You can talk, mind-to-mind. It might feel like you're broken sometimes, but it's a gift. If you want to know what broken is..." He lets go of her hand and taps his head. "Take a look in here one day. But... brace yourself. It's not a nice place." Starlock blinks and puffs her cheeks. "No no.. I mean it /literally/ my brain module is /cracked/ and cannot be repaired." She'd explain a bit more littraly as she attempts to find words. "Uhh Plus How we do this is just.. I think what I want, and send it his way, for him to read, and he can send them back, that's how it works." She'd let out a panicked laugh. ' ' ' '"Trust me, if I was an outlier, I'd know, and probably wouldn't of been caste as disposable class when I was forged." She'd smile weakly, and ran her hand over her helm. ' ' ' '"..THank you for your help also, Inferno." Ratchet finally had to recharge. Spike his helping out with the repairs in the brand spankin' new repair bay. The parade of wounded though seems to be ebbing at least. Backblast blink a little "Oh!" He says, looking embarassed - now there's a first. "Uh...sorry." Skuld pauses in her work on Soundwave long enough to pout at Backblast for messing with her ingenious device, but she goes right back to working on Soundwave's bits. Spike looks over at Skuld, getting kind of anxious about having Soundwave still there. He wipes some energon from his hand from a towel. "What's Soundwave's status? How soon before he can be released?" Soundwave is not conscious at all. His parts are disassembled on a table as Skuld works on repairing them. Every now and thenhis diagnosis shows a spark=pulse but other then that hes deeply comatose and perhaps in stasis. Inferno smiles at Starlock, "You're welcome; I'd be a pretty lousy XO if I let you all do the work." The mech looks over his shoulder at Spike. "He's not even barely functional yet from what I can tell. Which means no way to project how long it will take to get him beyond that. Spike nods at Inferno and sighs..."Thanks.." He shakes his head in disbelief at Soundwave. "You wanna believe he started broadasting data about this place to the Decepticons WHILE we were trying to save his life?" He shakes his head. Swindle mumbles his thanks to Inferno, then stretches back out on the berth he's been using since he was brought into the Autobot's base. "What, like you guys'd do anything different?" he says to Spike. "C'mon, all's fair in love an' war, right?" Skuld says almost conversationally, "I saved this guy's life... What was I thinking? Antisocial, uncooperative, unpredictable... God, I hate this guy! If I were you, man, I'd hate my personality so much that I would shoot myself!" She is probably talking about Soundwave? Starlock laughs weakly her own face flushed neon pink with energon. "A-Ahahah Its fine! I should been more detailed~ Communication is one the issues all that messes with." She'd chuckle clearly embarrassed. ''' '''She'd try to calm herself down before looking to Spike. ".....Yeah I can believe that." She'd say, trying to focus the topic awaaay form that discussion for their sake. "I've had meches so high on painkillers they start talking on the broadband and.. Well it's a good thing they don't remember." She'd nod. She'd then raise a ridge at Skuld. Spike gives a tired look at Swindle. "Actually...I don't think so. There's a common decorum of decency... if you guys were repairing an Autobot, and you were treating them humanely, I don't think they would - they realize their situation, and out of respect, not broadcast any sensitive data directly to the Autobots." Spike thinks to himself o o o (now when they leave...that's another story) Swindle stares at Spike. "...is...is that a joke or did Rumble slap you so hard he knocked the ability to percieve reality out of you?" he asks, his optics flickering as he fights his body's urge to lay down and rest. "Because that's gotta be the most naive thing I've heard in...ever. Like,in all of ever." GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike sets his wrench down and gives Swindle a cold stare. "It's NOT naive, because I've actually SEEN it." He gestures to Swindle. "I've been captive by you guys enough to know if the shoe was on the other foot, you guys handle things a LOT different than the Autobots!" <> Imager says, "Another twenty-three vials of innermost energon..." <> Starlock says, "...Mmm.." Spike picks up his wrench again and mumbles "And if Rumble wants to go again, just tell him ..." <> Imager says, "A lot of donations, scuttlebutt already got around about a little of what happened" <> Starlock sighs something of a sigh of relife. "Alright.. thats good, more donations the better.. THat is some powerful stuff." <> Spike says, "For what it's worth... we got about six more beds open in Fortress Maximus if you need to transport any more wounded" <> Imager says, "The shield system tanks are being drained as we speak, Medical should have enough to work with." <> Imager says, "not to be too button on the nose here, but I don't think anyone wants to be so defenseless right now." <> Inferno says, "I was going to say..." Starlock just watches the bickering, partly turned away from her /mile long/ essay report she's writing. <> Imager says, "I was thinking maybe we could get one of the combiner teams or two of them to hang out here" Skuld tosses her head to shake her metallic 'hair'. "It's okay to go crazy. That's what war is all about." She's at least starting to put some of Soundwave's parts back in him. <> Imager says, "Oh, hey Inferno. I'm doing what I can for you, you let me know if its not enough, we'll start organizing some fuel donations" Swindle snorts. "Tell him yourself, he's probably in Soundwave right now," he says, then blinks again as the thought hits him that that could very well be the case. "...ew..gross. Uh, did anybody check? He's usually got one or two of his little 'helpers' inside him at any given time." Spike gives a worried expression to Skuld. "I hope that's not what you believe, Skuld." <> Stormfront says, "I've rested. I will be working on the forcefield. If nothing else I can be one." Skuld beams at Spike. "I'm such a genius, even I don't understand half the things I say!" Spike looks at Swindle "Tell him what? I didn't say..." he shakes his head, not wanting to take the bait. "And no. Soundwave's cassette deck is empty." Spike smiles at Skuld. "Modest too!" Starlock just vents out tiredly. "No none his cassettes are in there, he checked." She'd nod. "one the biggest things he was worried about in that conversation of ours actually." Stormfront rolls over away from staring at the wall and onto his feet. Stretching once he glances at everyone before he turns to head toward the exit. Backblast nods "He's always worried about them." He waves to Stormfront <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "What the heyhoo is that 'bout no forcefields? Y'awl ain't gonna leave us with.. uh.. what's the humans' sayin.." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Pants down" Cerebros , still looking like he's rolled fresh off the assembly line, walks in. He moves to get out of the way of Stormfront. "C...commander..." He then stares optic-to-optic to Swindle. For a second, he just stares. <> Imager says, "Hrmmm" <> Spike says, "Exactly, Ironhide..." Skuld leans over to pat Spike on the head gently with a finger. "Awww, Spigu-kun.." she coos. There's enough gunk on her fingers at the moment to leave something of a mess behind. <> Imager says, "Ya know...." <> Imager says, "we could probably got a long range ship within comms range, we could probably get some aerial support" Soundwave 's right hand gives a tiny twitch as parts are put back in. Its most likely just a reflex but might scare anyone who is close enough to him.. <> Stormfront says, "The forcefield itself was damaged. Trailbreaker should be heading up from earth. I'll be out playing with my field in it's place until the parts are put back together." <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Ah. I see. 'Long as you kids got a cont'ngency in place" Spike winces and tries to 'comb' what Skuld deposited in his hair out. He'd frown at Skuld, but right now...he'll take any medical assistance he can get. He nods to Skuld. "I'll help out with Soundwave as soona s I fix Starlock." <> Imager says, "Well, I mean, I'm sure you two will be a big help." <> Imager says, "Hey! I got it" <> Imager says, "Computron" <> Imager says, "Combiner team AND forcefield" <> Imager says, "i'll post on slack" <> Starlock says, "I mean.. maybe?" <> Spike says, "Defensor has one too I think" <> Stormfront says, "F-5 probably has one too." Swindle grunts, optics flickering. "M'gosleep now," he says. "Tired." <> Imager says, "Ah maybe, yeah. I admit I don't really pay too close attention to them, on account that Wheeljack said I was too big a build to ever be part of one." (said with pride)" Starlock nods to Spike in thanks. "Thank you Spike.. like I said, Aid got the most of it, just mostly the burns." She'd smile weakly. "....Looks like you get to see my original colors too.. Sheesh, burned off most my purple paint." she'd pout. "EEhh.." She'd shrug. Cerebros moves away from Swindle and moves toward Soundwave, unaware of the twitching thing...yet. Spike smiles "Paint can always be replaced..." He looks around and asks no one in particular "Casualties...do we know any yet?" <> Stormfront says, "Actually...skip f-5. It is hurricane season on earth. They are busy." Inferno busies himself tending to various other wounded around the Medical Center. <> Security Chief Ironhide says, "Aye" Skuld begins to hum to herself. "Thread by thread, stitching it together.." Starlock's finials droop. "...Alot" She'd respond, she has a gathering of reports in one of the holo screens she has up. Soundwave 's body gives a slight jerk as the systems are put back in. Well his motor controls are connecting thats something. Swindle begins drifting off, muttering in a primitive dit-dat code that dates back to his pre-filing cabinet days. Those who might be able to decypher it would learn Swindle is reaching out to his fellow Combaticons, pinging them in hpes of getting a response. <> Imager says, "Hey Guys..." <> Starlock says, "yes?" <> Imager says, "Whats the name of that Femme Seeker? You know the one with that whole 'Herr Kommandant' thing? The one that can sing?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Banshee." <> Starlock says, "Banshee?" <> Imager says, "Right" <> Starlock says, "Hard to forget her, reminds me a bit to much of Pharma.." <> Imager says, "I was thinkin I was gonna round up some music types...ya know, since we all sorta worked together for once...maybe sing something over at Harmonex just once. let the singing crystals know we worked together for a tiny bit of time" <> Stormfront says, "Pharma? How do you get that. Banshee is fun to be around." <> Imager says, ".....sounds stupid now that I say it aloud" <> Starlock says, "...It's not dumb" <> Starlock says, "I like it~" <> Starlock says, "like a music festival we held in the oldin days" <> Starlock says, "I never got to go to one but I could hear thme form the library" <> Imager says, "eh...I dunno" <> Stormfront says, "I spent an hour praying to Primus at the crystals in Harmonex. I am pretty sure hearing something lovely like that would be more pleasing." <> Imager says, "we got a lot to do here still" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "...I like that idea." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Let's take a month to recover Iacon, maybe a bit longer if it needs it, and put feelers out." <> Starlock says, "Yeah~ would give us enough time to plan and the like" <> Imager says, "............yeah" <> Imager says, "course by then everyone will forget and be back to killing cuz its after Friday ;)" <> Discretion says, "Yes, get some semblance of normal life back first." <> Starlock says, "...Ehh point... Sonner maybe better.." <> Discretion says, "Er, not the killing bit." <> Stormfront says, "What about arranging something as a tribute to those who have fallen in defence of Cybertron." <> Starlock says, "thats another good idea, not as complicated" <> Discretion says, "I would still suggest taking care of things to get yourselves back to relatively normal first." <> Optimus Prime says, "It's good to consider peaceful gatherings even as recover from our grief." <> Imager says, "Oh...uh...Dominicon...I guess...we're still doing that shared comms thing" <> Imager says, "Oh uh..Big Bot........" <> Starlock says, "...Big guy said yes, lets go! *she'd chuckle*" <> Imager says, "...hey?" Broadband Deathsaurus says, "So. Its been almost 24 hours since The Thing. I wonder if people are still open to discussing peace." <> Spike says, "I hate to even ask...but...do we have a list of casualties yet?" Broadband Starlock says, "Yes, acttualy.. On that note, givem me a tick DEathy" <> Imager says, "I've...got a partial list. We're still in search and rescue mode." <> Starlock says, "I have some as well... since they were on my monitors.." Broadband Deathsaurus says, "Oh good. I was wondering if it was post-battle effects or if people were serious. My radio is open." Spike returns with a coffee he looks around, "Who was I...oh yeah, Starlock..." <> Starlock says, "writting a report now." <> Imager says, "good news is that even deprived of energon, unless there's a major rupture, we survive collapses and stuff. I had one of them happen to me during the Great Shutdown, got caught in a...." <> Imager says, "erhm... nevermind" <> Discretion says, "If you wish, I can leave you to your communications. I just thought it might be somewhat smart to keep appraised of your situation and be able to get your attention quickly. In case someone decides to take advantage of the fact that we both are at diminished defenses currently." <> Starlock says, "...For the record I applogize to anyone that doesn't /know/ about my reports." <> Imager says, "I uh...well I mean I'm not in charge of comms, Discretion, but hell even Swindle's getting a pass right now. You guys put your lives on the line...and...well, you know" Broadband Starlock says, "Theres.. acttualy an idea in the making I may wanna include you in banshee on, just need to give me a bit." <> Imager says, "I guess I'm tryin to say 'thank you'" <> Starlock says, "as she said.. thank you." <> Discretion says, "I understand Imager, and... https://youtu.be/79DijItQXMM?t=4" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Nice one." <> Discretion says, "It seemed apropos." <> Imager says, "I have...what might be a stupid question about that" Starlock's a little bit rowdy from the chat, but.. Well she's smiling again, only one to really keep /that/ going is not here at the moment though.. She stays still for Spike though. <> Imager says, "And I want you (Spike) to factor in the fact that Cybertronians have a wide array of looks" <> Imager says, "Is....is that like....live footage? Because the humans look different" <> Imager says, "*nod*" <> Spike says, "Sorry...I was...distracted...live footage, wide array of looks?" <> Inferno says, "Moana." <> Imager says, "That link that the Dominicon showed." <> Spike says, "Ahh... I didn't...hold on..." Spike looks at Starlock and smirks. "Just a sec..." <> Spike says, "'kaaay... My daughter loves that movie, but g'head." <> Imager says, "erm. okay, I'll ask again. "Were those actually people? Because they looked like a different model of human."" Spike gets his goggles out and shields his eyes, prepping Starlock's surface to give a proper paint job. "Paint me Pink, and you will find out I have a love for pranks." She warns to spike /imiditattly/ <> Spike says, "Ok - that's actually...animated. It's like...an exaggerated version of what humans look like, like if you were going to draw a fellow Autobot." Spike shakes his head and says in deadly seriousness "I'm NOT Dust Devil...you're my patient." Skuld keeps humming as she works on Soundwave. "Thread by thread, primmed and pressed. Yard by yard, never stressed." Some of Soundwave's parts may be nail polish purple, but he's getting repaired. <> Imager says, "Well...I mean if /I/ was gonna draw an autobot, I'd use this here one-of-a -kind Helios array with eighteenth gen holographic display programming" <> Starlock says, "I don't wanna hear anyone saying I slack on reports.. /ever/ *She'd laugh weakly*" <> Imager says, "but I get ya. Its artwork. Okay." <> Imager says, "My datapad just crashed." <> Starlock starts cackling <> Spike says, "Yeah...it's artwork." <> Spike says, "not real" >> You begin repairs on Soundwave. << Spike feels his hair again, the goop is still there. He frowns "Gah, Skuld...what'd you put in my hair?" He continues to sand and blast a finem small layer from Starlock's frame to get it smooth enough for a coat of paint. Soundwave usually comes back some weird color or another. Its just the way of things. He tilts a finial, as if listening but is still not conscious. >> Skuld finishes the repairs on Soundwave. << <> Discretion says, "It exists as data, so it's real in that sense." Starlock's nods her helm and remains still for Spike. "THank you." She'd smile. <> Starlock says, "........AHHHHHHHHHHHG! THERES A TYPO, NO, NO WHY." <> Spike sighs "Hold...still....Starlock..." <> Stormfront says, "It's just a small typo...." <> Starlock whines. <> Imager sighs belaboredly. <> Discretion says, "Find and replace is your firend." Skuld pauses to look at Spike and consider, marking off things on her fingers, "Oh, er... gunpowder, nitroglycerin, notepads, fuses, wicks, glue, and... paper clips, big ones. You know, just, uh, office supplies." The repair bay still has enough resources to have ample painting supplies. He puts on a protective mask for paint. "You okay...I'm ready to paint, but you're going to have to hold still....want me to disable your motor relays JUST long enough for the paint to dry?" <> Imager says, "if it makes you feel any better, Starlock, I see two typos, two capitalization errors so far. Oops three typos" <> Imager says, "and....yeah...I uhm" Spike looks at Skuld and nods. "Well, I don't feel any paperclips...but I'm feelin the glue and nitroglycerin." <> Imager says, "...." Starlock nods and does as she's told, remaining still for Spike. "Can do, won't promise I wont grumble a bit, but It needs done." She'd chuckle. "uuhg that Typo's gonna drive me bonkers." <> Imager says, "thought maybe....I could connect...with him." <> Imager sighs. <> Starlock says, "...Imy, you're kiling me here" <> Imager says, "There's a song out there. I know it. If the notes are good enough, if the passion's strong enough...it'll stop the war. I know it." <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Imager. Forgive me, but while your music will definitely help us closer to peace, it's... gonna take a lot more than just that." Spike 's goggles and mask make him look like Bane...okay, like a very average-built guy who dressed up as Bane for Halloween. He begins to paint Starlock's frame. <> Skuld says, "*singing* Put down your arms my friends, your arrows, guns, and swords. Your resistance to my charm now ends when I belt these power chords!" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "That said. It's as good a seed of peace as any you'll find. Better than most." <> Imager says, "Ever hear of Eurythmia, Backblast?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "No." Starlock sits quietly as she muses over the communlik.. He'll likely Starlock has alot of deep scratches in her armor that.. Well, were long filled in by paint, and a number of different colored areas from where she'd been wounded in the past and present. Soundwave 's finial twitches again. It seems like a more deliberate movement at least. <> Imager says, "planet of music, little humie type people. Blaster, Soundwave, and myself have all been there. Their music can heal people, or change their surroundings." <> Starlock says, "...Really now? Never heard that till now" <> Imager says, "About four or five eons ago, they had this flaw in their music take shape. The Last Note, they called it. And I played against that creature, back when I was still that good" <> Imager says, "Anyway, it came back not long ago, and I played it off again. That thing was shaking the planet to pieces from the inside. And it did it with what we're calling 'anti-sound'" <> Imager says, "If there's a creature that can destroy a planet with anti-sound, and a music that can heal the broken....there's a song that can end a war" <> Spike says, "I wish that could be true...at least for humans, Imager" <> Imager says, "Its gotta be" <> Starlock says, "....Eh~ Well, if it doesn't I /have/ been workingo n something." Starlock sends a radio transmission. <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Well, damn." Spike gets another paint applicator. "All right...let's get your other color started." He looks over at Soundwave. "Someone want to check Soundwave?" <> Starlock says, "There was a reason i was away from the medical bay for... what.. Three four days?" <> Imager says, "Blaster's got a recording of it, I'll play it for you sometime, Backblast." <> Imager says, "once you're back on your feet" <> Spike says, "It's not 'Give Pace a Chance', is it?" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "I'm out of the woods, just recovering. Prime example of why chemical weapons are fucking dumb, but againt some threats, not a lot else works." Skuld gets all of Soundwave's parts back inside him and stands back a bit, contemplating her work. Soundwave is still opened up, but at least there aren't pieces all across the slab anymore. "Can I talk you into changing your look? Maybe something in mauve." She knows Soundwave isn't fully conscious yet, she's just thinking outloud. <> Imager says, "Its barbaric." <> Imager says, "Deathliquid is a chemical, after all." <> Imager says, "a very deceptive one too" <> Para-Droppable PITA Backblast says, "Water's not that bad. You can waterpoof most systems. It's also vital for a lot of cybertronian turboflora... and not a lot of people know that. The danger of water is that it's both conductive and a universal solvent. If you can keep it out your insides, ou're safe." Spike shoots a loooook at Soundwave. "If you can hear me, Ratchet disabled your radio transmittors." Soundwave doesnt respond, other then a slight twitch to both people talking to him. "Thanks Spike." Starlock then frowns seeing the twitching, she'd glance around at who's there, and took in a vent and started humming, softly, it starting to he louder progressively, slowly she watches him. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Skuld leans over towards Starlock. "Shhhh... they're slee-eeping.." Spike sets down the paint, and gets a third, and final paint sprayer for the final/highlight section. "Just...one...more..." Starlock sends a radio transmission. Starlock sends a radio transmission. "Thanks again, normally this takes hours to do cause I'm doing it myself." She'd chuckle. "Don't like people knowing just how much damage I actually take in combat." She'd chatter, before returning to her humming. Spike steps back and removes his mask and goggles. He wipes his eyes and coughs. "Okay...you should be good." Starlock sends a radio transmission. Soundwave moves his head towards the music but otherwise stays very still. Well he is reacting to the outside world. Spike looks over at Soundwave and sighs. Another one to repair. GAME: Spike FAILS a COURAGE roll of Very High difficulty. Starlock sends a radio transmission. Spike walks toward Soundwave and frowns "Well, suppose if no one repairs him, he'll be here...so here goes nothin'" He goes to repair Soundwave, including the dreaded cassette holder. Skuld frowns and looks at Spike, "What am I, chopped liver? 'No one', indeed!" Spike closes his eyes and groans. "I'm sorry...I'm running on on like...4 hours of sleep..." He says "What I MEANT to say it he's a two-medic job." Starlock gives a soft, knowing smile, and starts flat out singing a soft tune... very much proven her a harmonexian. ' ' ' '"Far away now.. ' '''Trapped at the start of all we know ' 'Traces of doubt ' 'Keep on obscuring my way out ' 'Lost in days gone ' 'Living in a memory turned wrong ' 'So far that I wake up now afraid.. ' 'When I can hear a whisper.." ' ' ' '''Starlock gives a chuckle a Skuld and Spike as she lets the paint set. Backblast stays quiet to listen. He strokes his chin. "Would Encore and his pipes be helpful?" Skuld points a finger at Spike. "I'll let it go this time, mister, but only because you're cute!" she says sternly. Spike frowns...he's a grown man, not a 14-year-old anymore! But...he did make an ill-worded phrase "Thanks, Skuld. And sorry..." GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Spike listens deeply to Starlock's song. "Wow...that's beautiful, Starlock. Did you write it?" Backblast looks over at Soundwave, looking like he's severely planning some mischief, before… "No." He scolds himself under his breath. "Not even a paint bomb. He helped people. Saved lives." Starlock sends a radio transmission. "For what we were talking about over the communlink?" She'd ask Backblast as she keeps humming her melody. "Naww, something I have on my playlists.. But I do have my own uh.. written stuff." She'd glance away a bit embarrassed but keeps singing. ' ' ' '"Tell me to stay... ' '''Find me the chance to walk away.. ' 'Show me the path, ' 'Home to you in the aftermath ' 'Guilty with shame ' 'Of leaving you helpless in the flames ' 'So that we could thrive when I return ' 'When I can hear you whisper..." ' '''She chuckled at Blackblast. Spike grins at both Starlock and Backblast. "It's nice to get a bit of levity here...given what happened just a night ago." Starlock sends a radio transmission. Soundwave turns his head towards Starlock slowly. Well he hears something allright. Whether or not he makes sense of it is another question. Skuld moves over a bit to make sure she and Spike don't get in each other's way. "That's what I'm saying. You see on this diagram that this goes this way and this goes that way, and so, there's no way out. Absolutely not. No way. That's it," she comments. Skuld has both hands working on Soundwave, so she is definitely not pointing to any diagram. GAME: Spike PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Spike looks at Skuld and narrows his eyes. "Speaking of repairing the injured...are YOU okay, Skuld?" He shakes his head. "What diagram are you referring to?" Backblast stands up and moves over to a hazardous waste disposal booth, and seals himself in. Once there, he hooks himself up to the monitors, opens up his shell magazine, and then pulls the four-shell section that contains the Special rounds free. He spends a while putting on some shoulder-length gloves, and then begins cleaning out the goop from inside the ruptured shell before it can corrode its way out. Skuld giggles. "Ship shape and Bristol fashion!" She tells Spike. "It doesn't exist as such. Only in our hearts. The real data is that we find along the way." GAME: Spike FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of High difficulty. Starlock glances over and notices why Backblast doesn't answer her and blinks. "When did that happen?" She'd call, before looking back to the others. "..Ah, I thought you had some kinda uhh build in hologram system that allows you to view schematics in your optics." Spike looks at Skuld. "Bristol, huh?" Backblast looks up "Hm? No, I meant for you to sing along to now." He says, realising he'd been asked a question. Two, in fact. "This? I cracked it open and dunked my knife in it, then threw it at the Fallen. That's how I got dosed. It's... well, ironically enough, it's a cure for something worse. It's a precipitant, primarily... preferentially latches onto Dark Energon, but if there isn't any it'll just start granulating any energon it finds, but much slower. Used it to save Dust Devil' life; I learnt how to be a doctor just so I could help Scales and theothers do it. I don't really like doing... general medicine, so to speak." He sniffs. "But If you've got a tricky case and need someone who doesn't think like a doctor, while still knowing all the important details... I will follow your lead." Skuld shrugs back at Spike. "It's all a lot of nonsense, is what I hear." Spike looks at Backblast "So...what's your take on Stormfront?" He adds "I gotta admit, I'm still confused, sometimes, he's more serious than Optimus Prime, other times..it's like he's Dust Devil in a more powerful body." Starlock snerks. "That just wake up all the medical bay, and I'm nooot exactly wanting to get scolded by Ratchet again, that's only happened once in the ten million years I've been around and I /don't/ want to go through that again." She'd chuckle. ' ' ' '"..Huh, nifty." She'd say. "Though does sound like Cybercrosis in a can." She'd cringe. "But noted, will keep you in mind." Before looking over. "Are you asking me?" She'd question Spike. Spike shrugs, "Was askin' Backblast, but honestly, just to everyone in general." Backblast chuckles a little. "He reminds me of your species during the teenage years." He explains. "Sometimes more noble than an adult, some more rash and unpredictable than any child." Spike pauses and tries to respond. But he can't. He shakes his head and chuckles. "Honestly....that pretty much sums up Stormy better than anything I can think of. Well said..." Skuld hmms to herself, "The battle between the dark and light powers is neverending. You have to fight with your heart." Backblast sights "Right now, he's a child, technically speaking." He sips his tea. "He's.. to be honest, too young to be on our war. It's sad, and that's why I don't want him to follow my path." He nods to Starlock. "That's accurate. I only use it against Dark Energon. I... have Standards." Spike nods to Skuld. "True..." He shakes his head. "But...with all due respect, I don't see him warring with 'dark' and 'light' - I KNOW which side he's on, and he's unwavering..." He adds "But he seems to be at war with who he was and who he's going to be. One moment, I hear him ordering senior Autobots around...the next...he storms off in a temper." Skuld gets out the washi tape to add a personal touch to some of the repairs she's already made. "Well, as nii-san would say, You must conquer the demons within before battling the ones outside." "I want to /strangle/ him some days." Starlock huffs. "But yes, Backblast does sums it up pretty well." She'd nod. "It's like a toned down Hot Rod... Specially with the storming off and not apologizing." She'd muse, and sigh. "...Which isn't really a good thing.." She'd glance away. "Really makes me question somedays how he's supposed to be a leader but.. Ehh I'm just a bitter witch, so what do I know?" She'd shrug with a relaxed huff and smile. ' ' ''' '''She'd nod to Backblast with a nod and think. "...Really, really makes me worried for Cerebros." She'd add glancing down, her finials twitching up. GAME: Spike PASSES a LEADERSHIP roll of High difficulty. Spike looks at Starlock. "He's fine...Cerebros, I mean. I've talked to him quite a bit on this..." In fact...he's had a few conversations already just with their unique...pair-up. He adds "Just ...let him find his own path." Backblast chuckles to Spike. "Like I said. He's a teenager." He sighs. "Strikes me as one of those 'there was nobody better' moments. No offence to the kid, but.. how I see him right now, he's a potential Prime. Shouldn't be serving as one, should be training /under/ one. At a gues, I'd say he uses the Matrix as a crutch, and as counsel, along with older and wiser autobots around him." He nods to Spike. "That's good advice. Just be there for him as a friend." Spike grins. "I guess that's why Cerebros gravitates toward him. When Cerebros was activated, I sort of passed him on to Dust Devil - beause...well, they were similar in maturity, though Cerebros is definitely far more serious." He sighs "And now...I think Cerebros is still wanting that older brother to guide him, but Stormy's definitely pushing him away." Skuld stretches and goes to wash up her hands. She waves to the people gathered. "You know, the carnival comes and goes... if you wait for a while, it'll always come back to you. Good night, Spigu-kun! Good night, moon. Good night, Monster in the closet!" She skips off to look for a recharge bed, arms over her head. "Wooosh! Nin nin nin!" Backblast waves to Skuld, making an attempt to speak Junkion. "You go that way. I'll go home." Starlock nodded to the lot. "That does sound like it would be optimal--" She'd snort at her own pun. "...A-ahem." She'd clear her voicebox. "Yeah, I've noticed that, even before I started helping the kid.. Why I've sorta.." She'd spin her wrist. "Been attempting to help him, like an older sister, or a mother figure as you'd say." She'd nod. ' ' ''' '''She'd blink at Skrul and think that sentence over. "...Am I moon?" She'd question, looking over with a raised ridge, she /did/ have a side ways moon charm between her tiara points. Log session ending at 21:48:57 on Monday, 23 September 2019.